Fun On The Couch
by Andreabunton
Summary: I wrote my first ever lemon and I'm embarrassed! Mikey and his girlfriend have some fun while his brothers are away.


_**This is My first lemon so I have no idea what I'm doing.. / I AM SO EMBARASSED FROM WRITING THIS! Why did I have to name my TMNT OC after myself?! WHY?! IT MADE IT WORSE! *goes in a corner and cries***_

* * *

It was just the two of them. All alone in the lair.

The guys had went out on a mission. All except Mikey, who had broken his leg on the last mission, and now had to use crutches to get around for the next month.. He was bored. Really REALLY bored. April would have kept him company, but Splinter had taken her out for some special training exercises. He wanted to call his girlfriend really badly. Splinter had told them that they couldn't be alone in the lair together. Mikey obviously didn't understand the rule, but when he asked why, nobody would explain it to him. They all made an awkward face and tried to change the subject.

He'd finally just decided to text her. He'd probably get into trouble later, but he couldn't take the boredom anymore. He asked her to come over. "Splinter's rule is kinda dumb anyways.." He muttered to himself.

Andrea, his girlfriend of almost a year, entered the lair about thirty minutes later. "Hi Mikey!" She greeted cheerfully, taking great delight in watching his face light up like she was his most favorite person ever. She had a pink top on and her usual baggy jeans, her brown-blonde hair in a ponytail for once.

"Hi!" He said happily. He'd almost forgotten about his leg for a second when he tried to get up and hug her. "Don't get up!" She said quickly as she ran over to him. "We don't need you in that cast longer than necessary.." She sat next to him on the couch. "It'd be worth it if you keep being my nurse.." Mikey said, smirking. Andrea blushed bright red and giggled. He grinned. She gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush slightly. "You're so cute when you do that.." She said, smirking a little.

Mikey smiled. "You too." he said. The cuddled and watched tv for about an hour. Then they got interrupted by the sound of Mikey's stomach growling. Andrea laughed. "I'm kinda hungry, too. I'll get us some pizza." She said as she went over to the kitchen, grabbing a box of pizza from the fridge. "So do you want this heated up or..?" "Nah, Cold pizza is the best." He said smiling. She nodded in agreement and brought the box back over to the couch.

They ate in silence for a bit before Mikey sighed sadly, looking at his cast. "I'm such an idiot sometimes.." Andrea gave him a questioning look. "If I hadn't been so dumb I wouldn't be in a cast right now.. I'm stupid.." He added, looking away. Andrea frowned. "You're not stupid." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, slightly confused. "Don't get me wrong, you've had your moments.. But you're capable of being smart when it counts." Mikey just stared at her. She smiled. "Besides.. If you were.. like.. Donnie level smart, i wouldn't want to date you." He smiled a little. "I guess you're right about that.." He said, laughing a little. Andrea scooted closer to him. "I love you Mikey."

Mikey wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." He says before leaning in for a kiss. Blushing, she kissed back. As usual, kissing had turned into making out. It was normal for them to do this... but for some reason.. this felt different. And they knew it. They didn't quite understand it, but they knew. Mikey moved his lips down to her neck. Nothing unusual there, he usually did kiss her neck. She blushed and moaned a little. She could feel him smirk against her neck before he kissed her more. After a while he opened his eyes and realized he was dangerously close to kissing her chest. His face turned bright red as he stared at her cleavage. Andrea noticed. She smiled. "It's okay, Mikey." He blushed even darker. "A-Are you s-sure?" He asked, his voice shaking a little. She nodded, blushing more.

Mikey nervously moved his hands to the bottom of her top, tugging at it. Andrea nodded and gave him permission. He nodded back and slowly lifted it up. She blushed as she lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head, revealing her bra. "Orange polka dots.." Mikey said, blushing more. Andrea's face was bright red. "Y-Yeah.." She managed to say. She gasped and blushed even darker when Mikey suddenly started to touch her through her bra. He froze. "S-Sorry!" He was about to move his hand when Andrea grabbed his wrist.

"I-It's okay... I..." She hid her face. "I l-liked it.." She was completely red. "Y-You sure?" He asked. "Y-Yeah." She said. He nervously started to touch her chest again. Her face had turned a dark red. She was nervous, but she didn't want him to stop. It felt too good. Her eyes widened a little when she felt one of his hands go to her back, looking for the hooks of her bra. He couldn't find them. "Umm..." "It hooks in the front.." She informed him.

"G-Good advice.." He almost whispered as he moved his hands to the front of her bra again. He found the small clasp between her breasts and undid it. He slowly slid the straps down her arms, letting it fall to the floor. Andrea, out of nervousness, tried to cover herself with her arms. Mikey kissed her again, making her calm down a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started moving his lips further down, kissing her chest. She tried really hard not to squirm around in his lap. She carefully reached for the tails of his mask, gently tugging at them. He nodded and she untied it.

"You're adorable, ya know that?" Andrea said, kissing his cheek again. Mikey blushed a little and went back to touching and kissing her chest. He let one of his hands go further down, sliding it into the front her jeans. He started to touch her through her panties. She gasped and moaned. He did this for a minute or two before sliding his hand into her underwear, and started to rub faster. Andrea moaned louder. "AH! Mikey!" He smirked at her. Her face had went redder than Raph's mask.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mikey asked. "N-No!" She answered quickly. He tried not to laugh. She suddenly got up. Mikey was confused until he saw her start to slowly, nervously, slide her jeans off. Too slowly in his opinion. He grabbed at her jeans and pulled them the rest of the way down. "M-MIKEY!" She yelled in surprise. "You looked like you needed help getting them off.." He said, trying to look innocent. Andrea narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't do that unless I say you can, okay?" Mikey quickly nodded, he'd say anything to keep her from getting dressed at this point. She gave him a warning glare before sitting in his lap again, being careful not to bump his leg too much.

Mikey instantly went back to touching and kissing her. She had to really concentrate on not squirming around. He started touching her lower areas again, making her moan. He smirked. She whimpered, begging him to keep going. He did, and eventually she had allowed him to slip her panties off, too, leaving her naked on his lap. He stared at her and blushed hard. She tried to cover herself out of embarrassment.

"Whoa.." Mikey finally said, letting his eyes scan every inch of her body. She felt her cheeks heat up even more. "Umm... A-Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, hopeful. Andrea looked him in the eyes. "Y-Yes. I'm sure." She leaned in for a kiss. Mikey kissed back, pulling her closer to him. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. His hand traveled downward, touching her again, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. He tried not to look rejected. "I want you instead." She said, kissing his neck.

Mikey laid back and let her get comfortable. "Umm..." "What?" Mikey asked. "W-Where is it?" She asked, blushing even more. It took him a minute to figure out what she meant. When he did figure it out he blushed dark red. "J-Just a sec..." He said as he touched a spot on his lower plastron. She got scared when she finally saw it come out of hiding. He noticed her tensing up. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to.." "I-I'm f-fine.." She said, her voice shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Umm... Are you sure it'll fit?" She asked, hiding her face. Mikey's face was the reddest it had ever been. "Well... uhh... D-Donnie said one time that... w-we could do it with humans if we had the opportunity.. We aren't that much bigger than a human guy would be..." Andrea hid her face and blushed more. "It... It's going to hurt.. I'm still a virgin.." Mikey stroked her cheek. "I'll try to make it not hurt as bad.." She looked up at him. "I know you will." She smiled.

They sat there for a moment to get relaxed. Mikey laid on his back again. Andrea got on top of him, but didn't sit all the way down just yet. Mikey could tell she was still nervous, he was, too. "We don't have to keep going if this is making you uncomfortable.." He said. "N-No.. I want to do this , Mikey... I'm just nervous.." She said. "I am too." he said, running his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. She gave him a weak smile. "Just make sure you're comfortable, okay." He told her. She nodded.

They kissed and she started to sit down, whimpering in pain. He wasn't even in all the way when she froze up. "M-Mikey it hurts already!" She whimpered. Mikey kissed her cheek. "Do you want to stop?" She shook her head and tried again. She started to cry. Mikey felt guilty, and he wasn't sure why. He kissed her more. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. He kisses her cheek again. "Don't be.. You can't help it if it's hurting you.." She looked away, trying to hide her face. He frowned. He didn't like seeing her so upset. He especially hated seeing her in pain. But, they both knew it was going to hurt her at first.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop now?" He asked. She nodded. "I-I want this... It... It hurts really bad.." She whimpered. "I'm going to do something, and you'll probably hit me for it, but it'll make this go away.." She gave him a confused look. He pressed his lips to hers and grabbed onto her hips, quickly pushing himself the rest of the way in. She cried out in pain. Mikey didn't move at all. He waited for her to calm down a little.

Andrea stopped crying as the pain started to fade away. "I'm sorry.." Mikey said. "That hurt like a mother f**ker.." she replied. Mikey couldn't help but laugh a little. He usually did when he heard bad language. She kissed his cheek. "I guess trying to go slow was a bad idea.." "I-I didn't hurt you too much, did I? I just though if I did that you'd stop hurting so much.." He said. "It still hurt pretty bad.. but I'm fine now." She replied. "Y-You sure?" He asked. She nodded. When she was sure it wouldn't feel painful, she started to move. "AH! A-Are y-you sure-" Mikey started to ask, but she cut him off. "Yes." she said, moving a little faster.

He blushed and started to buck his hips up a little, causing her to moan loudly. "M-Mikey.. D-Do _**that**_ again!" She almost yelled. He obliged and started to thrust into her more, moaning as he did it. He sat up a bit and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. They started to move faster, both of them moaning louder. Mikey could feel Andrea's nails dig into his shoulder as he held her tighter against his body. She kissed his neck and he moved faster. "M-Mikey~.." She moaned. He blushed and kept going..

After a while they both moaned the loudest they could, finally reaching their peaks. Andrea collapsed on top of Mikey and he wrapped his arms around her. They laid there panting for a bit before speaking to each other. "Th-That was.." Mikey couldn't think of the words. "Amazing?" Andrea finished for him, blushing a little. Mikey kissed her forehead. "Yep.. Why did we wait so long to do this?! It's fun!" Andrea giggled. "I don't know but I liked it." Mikey cuddled closer to her as she started to fall asleep. He pulled a blanket over them and fell asleep too..

*Two Months Later*

Mikey couldn't believe it. It had been almost two whole months since he and his girlfriend had their fun in the lair and they hadn't been caught yet. Sure, his brothers suspected that _something_ did happen.. But they really weren't sure if they wanted to know.. All they knew was Andrea and Mikey had started acting oddly more affectionate to each other than before. Not to mention the weird stains they found on the couch...

Mikey was sure that they had gotten away with it until Andrea had called him asking to come to her apartment one night..

He stood there in complete shock as she held up the pregnancy test. A **_positive _**pregnancy test...

The End?...


End file.
